Glimpses of The Future
by Evelyn Rogue
Summary: The ninja have been debating the identity of the green ninja long enough to drive some ancient gods insane. This prompts one of them to drag the ninja from the past to watch season 8 and 9. They learn who the green ninja is... and just how much their lives get shot to heck... (Ninja from just after Zane's Gi got turned pink)


Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon had figured out the law of cause and effect. In other words, he was cleaning up his prank mess. Everything had been pretty easy, up until it came to cleaning the pink from Zane's beloved white Gi.

That had been a monstrous task, involving about six washes and finally some bleach; however, now it only had the barest hint of red. Considering the fact that ninja weren't supposed to be seen anyway, Lloyd figured it would pass inspection.

He folded the Gi up and marched it proudly back to the white ninja before joining the troop for an early supper.

"-and that's why I should be the green ninja." Lloyd rolled his eyes at Kai's lame declaration. He had been at it for far too long at this point. Kai believed that Zane's second Gi color was a sign that the nindroid wasnotdestined for a third.

Cole was quick to point this out.

"Well, unless fate shrank a few feet, has blond hair, the name Lloyd, and dyed Zane's Gi pink as a sign… then I think you might be mistaken."

Kai seemed to mull that over as a wide grin dawned on Lloyd's features. He dropped his fork and stood up on his stool. "Behold, I am fate!" He waved his arms dramatically. "And I know who the green ninja shall be!" He thumped his chest dramatically, earning a scathing scowl from Kai.

"Look, Kai, this is silly. When it's time for us to know who the green Ninja will be, we'll know… But right now? We need to focus on stopping the serpentine." Nya spoke up. Kai's obsession was starting to drive her absolutely bonkers. Why couldn't he be patient? Why did this matter so much to him?

"I just wish we would know,now."

A chill settled through the air, prompting the Ninjas to turn a look at Zane. "What?" He shrugged.

"Buddy, the temperature just dropped. Can you maybe bring it back up?"

Zane shook his head. "I didn't do it."

"You should be careful what you wish for, Master of Fire… For it may just come true." A silvery voice echoed from nearby. They all jumped up to see a kid leaning against the Bounty's mast. She had a rounded face full of freckles, a little taller than Lloyd with shoulder length black hair and a green hoodie with black pants.

"Ah! How'd you get on the ship!" Jay demanded sharply. She shrugged, stepping forward.

"Not important. My name is Hela."

"Uh..." Cole frowned, wondering if they should know who that is.

"Sorry, introductions, right… I forgot you mortals were fond of those… My father is Loki, god of mischief." She greeted, eyes narrow with malicious intent.

"Wait, you'rethatHela?" Nya asked. "I thought those old texts were folk tales."

Hela smirked darkly. "Not quite. We mostly gave Lloyd's grandfather domain of this realm, but my father always did love to meddle with the commoners here. They're just so… easy."

Wu, who had been meditating, quickly bounded on deck. "Ninja! We havea prob- You!"

"Yes, me… Hello little Wu. I guess I can't really call you that can I? You're as old as the hills now… almost literally."

"What are you doing here Hela?" Wu demanded shortly.

"I was called here." Hela remarked shrewdly. "All this bickering about the prophesied savior in green. Being omniscient really is a bore sometimes… Especially when I have to constantly hear you whining '_who's the green ninja wah wah wah_." She changed her pitch to prove the point and glared at them.

"So I decided I'd just show you to shut you all up. That way all I have to worry about is the aspiring ninja who specializes in animal mimicry. That's bad enough on its own.

There was silence as they all stared at each other. "You can do that?" Kai asked hesitantly.

"More or less. Come come." She turned on her heels and a black vortex opened up. She entered inside, leaving the ninja, Wu, Nya, and Lloyd on the deck of the Bounty.

"Should we…?" Cole asked hesitantly.

"She is dangerous." Wu replied calmly. " We met many years ago, back when Garmadon and I were a mere children. Hela and her family wrought much confusion and chaos. They finally struck a deal with my father, stating that they would remain in their own realm except for one day of the week."

"Thursday… Thorsday." Nya said. "I read that in an old lore and legend book in the library."

"Indeed. I do not know if this a trap." Wu shook his head.

"Come on! She's gonna show us who the green ninja is! That's all I need to hear." Kai said before bolting through the black vortex after her.

Nya frowned. "We can't let Kai go alone!"

"Lloyd, stay here." Wu commanded, grabbing his staff.

"But-"

"I saidstay here." Wu snapped, following the others into a black vortex. Lloyd saw it shrinking, and debated blatant disobedience. No. He was going. It wasn't fair the others got to see who it was and not him. He ran forward and dove through at the last moment.

He hit the ground, but it warped under him, making the fall painless. He saw the others, floating in the darkness.

"Lloyd- we told you to-"

"Ease off the kid, Wu. He's just curious like everyone else here; and maybe that's the point." Hela stated, crossing her arms as she forced them all closer together. The ground left Lloyd's feet, and he felt himself flying alongside the others.

"The point?" Wu demanded sharply.

"As you make a point to tell your students… Patience, Master Wu… Patience." She drawled condescendingly. She snapped her fingers, and the world changed. The ninja were bodiless,the only sign of their presence being floating heads, virtuallyfloating spectators who would be following the story. They could see everything like it was playingout asthey were actually surrounded by the scene,but they couldn't touch or interact with it.

Jay looked to see that his brothers, sensei, love interest, and Lloyd were only heads. He looked down and saw that his body was gone too."Where's the rest of me!!!" He cried.

"Cool it lighting rod. We're fine." Cole said.

"Cole's right. You are spectating events in the future, almost like a movie, but you're in it… You can'tchange or interact with anything despite your presence. No one will even see us." Hela explained.

"You know what this means right?" Kai asked, eyes glinting.

"Kai, I swear, if I hearonehead joke-"

"You'll what, lick me?"

Jay growled at Kai, his head getting closer to the fire ninja. Wu's head was suddenly between them. "Enough! Both of you! Let us get this over with."

The world was frozen, people mid celebration eerily still and silentin what should have been lively celebration.

"Welcome to Ninjago City, two years from now."

"Wait hang on, it takes two years for us to figure out who the green ninja is!?"Kai demands in irritation. Why couldn't anything be easy?

"No." Hela replied casually. "If you had been patient, you would have only waited another month or two, if that… The date I've brought you to is actually two years in the future. The green ninja has already defeated Lord Garmadon, even purging the evil from his veins. However, Garmadon gave his life defending Ninjago. Even that happened a year prior to this time."

"Wait, why bring us so far in the future then?"

"To prove a point to a my father." Hela's headreplied dryly, glaring at the sky aimlessly. "But that is for me to know, and you not to question…Now, let the story commense."

Suddenly the world sparked alive, almost as if an un-pause button had been clicked.

**_The episode begins with masked civilians dancing in the street to upbeat drum music.The setting is a city wide celebration complete with fireworks and food stands. As the people celebrate, a green clad figure with a helmet and double swords strapped to his back hops off a passing vehicle. A red figure, dressed much the same appears from the crowd, and the two take off towards a nearby alley way. In the more silent area, they meet the rest of the gang, blue, black, light blue, and white._**

"Hang on… That must be us!" Jay declared, voice laced with excitement. "I think I grew a few inches though."

"Or maybe you're sense of height is askew due to your… uh…"

"My what!? Say it Cole!"

"Current condition..."

"I really hate you right now."

"Those outfits are hideous and bulky though. Since when would you boys go biker?" Nya asked.

"I must agree with Nya… I likely would never issue you Gis such as these." Wu added thoughtfully. What all of them noticed was the green clad figure leading the way. The on screen figures seemed to defer to his leadership. Everyone was certain this was the green ninja.

**_Together, with the green helmet in front, they set their eyes on a tall tower and begin their climb. They are clearly trying to avoid police detection, as a wailing car causes them to duck down._**

"Hang on… Why are we evading the police?" Despite the frown on nearly everyone's face, no one answered Jay's query.

They finally manage to get to the top of the tower, and the green figure uses a red sword to cut a hole in the glass.

"That answer your question? We've gone rogue!" Cole said, panic and alarm on his face. Wu looked troubled and Lloyd was smirking.

"So you've joined the darkside!"

"Not a chance Garma-bratt."

"Guys!" Nya cut into the conversation. "It could be a badguy's base for all we know."

"Negative. That is Borg Tower." Zane said quickly. "I recognize it, though its appearance has been altered from our own time."

This leaves them all a bit stunned. Had they seriously abandoned truth, honor, and courage. Were they really committing a crime? Had they stepped to the level of their foes, acting as nothing more than delinquent vermin?

**_As the glass falls away, red and black keep it from shattering by catching it. They set it down and quickly enter the building._**

**_They begin searching what appears to be an artifact collection, and what it is they are looking for can be deduced by their interests in the many masks. Unable to find what they're looking for, they regroup. The green clad figure spots a picture of Cyrus Borg, shoving past two of his comrades._**

**_The picture is sliced away by green, revealing a dangerous looking Oni mask._**

"Wow… That is one ugly looking masquerade piece…"

"The Oni Mask!" Wu gasps, his head floating away in both shock and horror. The Oni masks were supposed to have been taken care of, never to be unearthed. His students knew nothing of how dangerous they were.

"The what?" Cole demands sharply.

"It… It may be explained." Wu deflects, looking down at the ground.

"We gonna talk about how much of a bully the green ninja is?" Lloyd said quietly. "Just shoving people around like that."

"Yeah… We got a problem."

"What about the fact that the rest of us still have our colors, and there's a new ninja!?"

"Oh yeah… Um… I don't have answers for that." Cole shook his head.

**_White approaches to grab it, but green bats his hand away, spraying a mist to reveal lasers. Green uses his swords to retrieve the mask; and as he shoulders it, white retrieves the swords. In doing so, the lasers are set off._**

**_Green snags his swords back as the alarm blares, and metal panels begin sliding down to prevent their escape._**

**_They manage to slip out through their own hole in the glass, but their victory is short lived. Blue, the last to make it out, is flanked by a green blur. Spinning around, he finds no one and moves to return to his friends._**

Jay's eyes went wide. "Hey Zane, was that-"

"I think so..."

**_Before being able to do so, the green blur spins him again._**

**_Unknown: Nice masks_**

"We were just thinking that ourselves."

**_A green blast of energy knocks blue over, and the green blur comes to stop, revealing the green ninja._**

"Okay… That's not us." Zane deduced. It was evident that these must have been impostors, confirming his growing suspicions.

"That means greenie there could still be me!" Kai yelped victoriously. It had to be! It was his destiny! He could feet it!

**_GN: You could almost pass as ninja._**

"Kai… I don't think that sounds like you."

"Can it, Zane…. The mask could still be muffling my voice."

"Well it kinda sounds like me." Cole said, hope blooming in his chest… or rather lack thereof.

**_The green ninja motions for them to attack, and the green helmeted figure shoves black forward before making a mad dash to a grappling hook launcher._**

**_As the helmet heads launch their flurry of attacks at the green ninja, he skillfully keeps them at bay, using both his elemental powers and spinjitzu. Green and white manage to escape, but the green ninja follows on their own grappling line. The green helmet cuts the line, sacrificing white; however, the ninja saves him. White is not saved from justice, however, as the green ninja drops him off to several police cars._**

**_The green helmet touches down on a bridge, discarding his helmet for another red one to match the swords. He's on bike, speeding away._**

**_The green ninja, still clinging to the swinging grappling line, reaches out to a friend._**

**_GN: Pixal, I need my car._**

**_Pixal: Your coordinates, Master Lloyd?_**

"Lloyd!!!"Kai all but shouts. All eyes turn to the half pint of a kid, who suddenly felt very small.

"It… It c-couldn't be me." Lloyd pointed out. "I wouldn't have grown that much in two years. I was raised at Darkley's and pull pranks! I'mnotthe green ninja."

Wu frowns at this. Could it be possible? No… Perhaps another Lloyd. His nephew was right. This person was too old to be thirteen.

**_GN: Somewhere over…_**

**_He releases the line and starts free falling_**

**_GN: You know how to find me._**

**_As he falls, a green car shoots out of the alley way, speeding along for a pick up. However, Lloyd is still falling. Things get tense as the ground seems to be getting closer a bit faster than the car is arriving. The car opens its cockpit and has to ramp, but catch him it does._**

**_It lands and allows him to drive automatically. He laughs in relief._**

**_GN: I could kiss you, Pix!_**

**_Pixal: I don't think Zane would approve._**

"Oooh." Jay croons, getting way too close to Zane for comfort. "Looks like you have a girl friend."

Zane blushes, but there's no denying it. This Pixal must mean something to him in the future. Perhaps he'd learn what that was with time.

**_A high speed chase begins, the red clad figure on the bike swerving between the vehicles. Lloyd manages to ramp up to the same highway_**

**_The red helmet notices the green ninja on his tail._**

**_GN: Who am I chasing?_**

**_Pixal: He or she is not in our database._**

**_GN: Whoever they are, they're good. I need backup._**

**_Pixal: All of the others are on active missions throughout Ninjago. You are on your own._**

**_Lloyd shoves the car against the wall, managing to gain ground against his quarry. The red masked biker takes detour to an uncompleted section of the road, making a precarious jump with his bike that Lloyd easily matches._**

**_Neck and neck, Lloyd pulls ahead, blocking the path by doing a u-turn and glaring the red mask down. He revs his engines in clear warning before the bike takes off, speeding towards him at high velocity. Not backing down, Lloyd charges with his car. Tension builds as the two get close, but arms jut out from the bike, slamming the ground and sending the flying bike over top of the car. The red mask jumps off the flying bike, releasing a parachute to slow his fall. He's escaped for now, but Lloyd is put off by the sight of the picture plastered on the parachute._**

"Is that… Hey Hela lady, thought you said Garmadon was dead."

Hela sputtered in irritation. Was Jay really that much of an impatient moron? She considered removing his mouth, but then decided against it. Kai could see the fury on her face, turning to Jay.

"Hey Jay… Stop while you're a head."

Jay gave Kai the stink eye.

**_Garmadon's face._**

**_Removing his mask, Lloyd's jaw goes slack in horror. The red mask lands on a nicely timed boat floating down the river._**

"Blond… Green eyes… Named Lloyd..." Zane ticked off. "Has the same facial features too."

"Woah… Lloyd breathed. "I'm the green ninja!?"

"Stink." Kai muttered in disappointment. "That's… It was supposed to be me!" The devastation was clear on his face, but no one else seemed to be as down about it as he was.

"So itisLloyd. It seems that the family lines are even further divided… Brother against brother… Now Father against Son."

"You have no idea."Hela stated darkly… For she knew what was coming.

**_Pixal: Master Lloyd, are you all right?_**

**_Lloyd is shaken from his shock, turning away with an infuriated and concerned look on his face._**

**_Pixal: Are you there?_**

**_Lloyd: Yeah, I'm here. It's time to get the team back._**

"Back? Where'd we go?"

Jay rolled his eyes. If he had arms, he'd smack Cole. "Duh, you brick head, we don't know!"

"I'm a master now?" Lloyd asked. This was all a bit much. He wouldn't deny that he was pleased with how grown up he'd look and sound in only two years. He was tall, powerful, and skilled. Maybe hecouldbe more than a punk who liked to prank people… Maybe he could be a hero.

**_The Red mask is shown on floating into a sewer tunnel, the Oni mask still strapped to his back._**

**_The scene changes to the country side, fertile farmland tended to by weary workers. Several armed men are keeping the people on task. They are acting as task masters._**

**_Armed Thug: This sun is blistering._**

**_He looks at his charges._**

**_Armed Thug: Faster._**

**_Armed Thug 2: You heard your master. Work!_**

**_The second armed thug snaps a whip over their heads as motivation. As the villagers cower, a water girl is trudging down the road with a water carrier balancing two buckets on either side of her. She keeps her head down, but the thugs notice her._**

**_Armed Thug: Huh. You there—peasant. Bring me water._**

**_When she doesn't immediately comply, he raises his voice angrilly._**

**_Armed Thug cont: You hear me? Bring me some water!_**

**_She stops in her tracks, raising her head just enough to show a somewhat smug smile on the girl's lips._**

**_Girl: Thirsty?_**

"Hey… That sounds suspiciously like you, sis." Kai stated slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying water, duh."

**_The Third thug, quiet until this moment panics visibly._**

**_Armed Thug 3: Ah it's--_**

**_The second armed thug finishes his statement for him._**

**_Armed thug 2: The master of water-- Nya!_**

"Master ofwhat now?" Nya demands, spinning on Wu as the scene pauses.

Wu looked determinedly guilty, failing to meet her gaze as he released a weary sigh.

"Water. Your father was master of Fire, and your mother the master of water. I didn't tell you because you wanted to be a samurai, different from my ninja. I decided I'd tell you when the time was right."

"I couldn't be a… a… Water Samurai?' Nya demanded sharply as Kai just stared jaw dropped at the two of them. His sister was like him?

**_Armed thug 1: I don't care. Get her!_**

**_They immediately charge Nya, who's turned to face them. She uses the bucket staff to easily defeat the henchmen, throwing it in the air masterfully to finish the move. The third charges her, and she bats him back with her staff. She then holds the staff with the buckets on the end parallel to the ground with one hand and drops it. The water in the buckets remain floating in the air, creating orbs. She waves her arms, and they begin swirling around her before she throws them at the guy, hitting him in the chest. She recalls it now as one ball of water and taunts-_**

"Holy first spinjitzu master… It's true!" Kai whispers. "She is an elemental like me."

"Nice..." Nya whispers.

"How can she and Lloyd control their powers like that, Master Wu?"

"By unlocking their true potentials, they can wield their powers without the aid of a weapon."

**_Nya: Still thirsty?_**

**_He coughs before charging her. Moments later, he and his other two companions are stuck in the mucky river while the villagers cheer on. Nya bows before slipping away._**

**_Meanwhile at a monastery, several monks are meditating until the door is blasted open, Cole and Jay being slammed in by the harsh winds. They struggle to slam the door shut._**

**_Jay: Cole you're my friend, but right now you're my worst enemy. You have no idea how time travel works!_**

**_Cole: If someone goes back in time and alters the past, our reality as we know it would change. We could look totally different and not even know it! Cole throws his hood off as if to prove it._**

"Hey, I guess everyone looks a bit different now." Cole said, eyeing the nasty looking scar above his future self's eye.

**_Jay: But we don't! Thus, master Wu must have slipped into a time stream into the future._**

**_Cole: Whenever he is, it's been a year. It's time we find him._**

This was the straw that broke the camel's back. They would lose Master Wu in the future? For an entire year? Kai personally thought that this stank. It really stank. Not only wouldn't he be the green ninja, but Master Wu would disappear and the team would splinter.

**_He turns to the monks._**

**_Cole: Uh, hi. Sorry to bother you. Cole, master of earth. This is Jay, master of blabber._**

**_Jay: Lightning!_**

**_Cole: We heard that an old man who lost his memory wandered in from the cold. About so high, long beard, drinks lots of tea._**

**_The Monk takes a breath and closes his eyes, clearly not willing to speak._**

**_Jay: I told you not to introduce yourself as the master of earth. No one knows what that means._**

**_Cole: No you bolthead. Everyone here took a vow of silence._**

"So you introduced yourself to them… Why?"

"To be polite!"

"Oh right, and I suppose boisterously claiming to be the master of earth was just a courtesy?"

"Would you can it, motermouth?"

**_Jay gets a mischievous idea, jogging over to a monk and cupping his mouth. The next words that came out were unnecessary yelling._**

**_Jay: Can you point us to him?_**

**_The Monk winces, and with a glare, points to the right._**

**_Jay (still yelling): Thank you! I-I like your place!_**

**_Cole face palms but follows as Jay heads in the aforementioned direction. They see and elderly gentleman with a hat sitting, his back turned to them. They freeze, watching as the man pours himself some tea. Cole moves to approach, but Jay grabs his arm to pull him away._**

**_Jay: Wait. If it's him and he lost his memory, don't remind him of that stupid TV show I once hosted, okay?_**

**_Cole just stares at him before saying nothing and turning to face the man. Hopefully, he speaks._**

**_Cole: Uh. Master Wu?_**

**_The man rises and turns to face him, unfortunately not said master. The hopeful smiles fade from Jay and Cole's faces as they realize who it most certainly is not. They sag, and Jay gets irritated._**

**_Jay: Aw, come on! We came all this way, and it's not him? Aw, that's it. I quit!_**

**_Cole: I'm tired of losing people in my life. Wu never quit on us-_**

"That's right Jay." Nya hounded on the blue ninja. He shrunk away from her angry face. "We don't give up on our friends… Right?" She was dragging the words out. How could Jay be giving up?

**_He catches up to Jay and grabs him by the back of the shirt to spin him around._**

**_Cole (cont.): and we're not quitting on him!_**

**_Jay: If he's really still out there, couldn't he at least send a letter from the future? Or leave a message to stand the test of time? He's wise! He'd find a way._**

**_As they leave, Cole tries to reason with Jay._**

**_Cole: We just have to keep looking._**

**_Jay: Yeah, you do that, and while you're at it, I'll be doing something more useful, like being a ninja!_**

**_Cole: Hah! Some ninja you are. You talk more than you fight!_**

**_"He represents that accusation."_**

**_"Kai! If I had feet, you'd be very hurt right now!"_**

**_The Monks begin to get irritated, unable to focus with the bickering passing back and forth between the ninja._**

**_Jay: At least I'm entertaining. All you do is judge and act like you know everything._**

**_Monk 1: Would you stop fighting!_**

**_The monk finally loses his cool and breaks the vow of silence. He gasps in horror while another monk jubilantly hops to his feet._**

**_Monk 2: Way to break your vow! Ahh! Oh, no, I spoke too._**

**_Monk 1: Ha ha. I knew you didn't have it in you._**

**_Monk 3: I've been holding this in, but I just want to say I hate doing your dishes!_**

"Uh… Master Wu, are you okay?" Cole asks sheepishly.

"Where did I go wrong?"

**_Monk 4: Well, if everyone's doing it, I'm doing it too._**

**_The monks break into a massive argument as Jay hears a strange beeping. It's his com device. The monks charge him, and Jay turns to Cole._**

**_Jay: Ah that's our cue. Got to run!_**

**_As the monks swarm them, they open the door, the wind blasting the monks away and forcing Jay and Cole to cling to the doors. They make their escape, running into the snowy surroundings._**

**_The scene shifts to Zane. He is receiving a transmission from Pixal._**

**_Pixal: Zane, Master Lloyd requires Kai and your attention in Ninjago City._**

**_Zane: Is it serious?_**

**_Pixal: It appears so. Did I catch you at a bad time?_**

**_The picture reveals that Kai is dodging some sort of fiery assault. He lands at ground level, his ire rising._**

**_Kai: Zane, a little help._**

**_A cyborg thug in ragtag clothing with a flamer for a left hand throws both arms in the air to taunt the fire ninja._**

**_Cyborg: Hot off the press. The mechanic is back, Ninjago!_**

"Who now?" Lloyd asks. He had heard of a lot of people, and the mechanic was not among them.

**_He releases a jet of fire at Kai, who forms a shield out of his own elemental power. Kai is overwhelmed and sent flying backwards. Kai manages to sit up._**

**_Kai: Aw, whoever said fight fire with fire didn't know what they were talking about!_**

**_He hops to his feet._**

**_Zane: We'll be there shortly._**

**_The Mechanic: Watch out for the crossfire._**

**_Kai: Hey! You're stealing my lines._**

**_Zane decides on a quick fix to the situation. Since the mechanic's back is turned, Zane wields not only the element of ice, but of surprise. Slamming a fist into the ground, jagged ice runs along the ground towards the small time villain, reaching his feet and then completely encasing him._**

**_Zane: Who likes ice cream? I do!_**

Jay's head jerked down repeatedly. "This is me handlessly facepalming, Zane."

"If you don't have hands, then how can you facepalm?"

"Agh… You know what? Just… Forget I said anything.

**_Zane triumphantly throws his hood back, the illusion of being human falling to reveal not only that he was really titanium, but also that he has gained the ability to change his appearance holographically._**

The screams were deafening.

"What is this!" Zane demanded.

"You're a robot, more specifically a nindroid, developed by professor Julian." Hela explained quickly. "Your originaly body was destroyed, and for a while, you were believed dead. You rebuilt yourself however.'

Zane was white as his Gi.

"Uh buddy... It's fine! Mean... You're still Zane... Just a few more bolts.' Cole pffered half heartedly.

"I...I... This can't be..."

"The others are correct, Zane. You are no less the master of ice now than you were before. And it seems that being a robot has not changed anything aside from saving your life." Wu stated calmly. He was shaken, yes... But otherwise fine with it all now.

Zane shook his head, taking some space away from everyone else.

**_Zane: How was that for a last line, Kai? Can we leave now?_**

**_He suddenly realizes that his attack froze not only the mechanic, but Kai. The fire ninja's voice is muffled by the ice._**

**_Kai: Needs a little work. Gonna have to give me a minute to thaw, though._**

**_The scene once again shifts to the same tower that the Oni mask was stolen from. Lloyd is shown walking through a set of double doors with a very content smile on his face. He sees that the ninja are all present. Jay and Nya are laughing, spending time catching up. Zane is playfully trying to snatch something from Cole, who manages to play keep away._**

**_Kai spots Lloyd, jogging over. The other ninja all rush to greet their master._**

**_Kai: Hey, there he is! You're late._**

**_He bumps fist with Lloyd while Zane speaks up in the green ninja's verbal defense._**

**_Zane: Kai was late too, if it is any consolation._**

**_Lloyd: Thanks for meeting me here. It's been a while since we've all been under one roof._**

**_Nya giggles while Cole and Jay share a strange look. Lloyd takes note that something is off about their reaction._**

**_Lloyd: What?_**

**_Jay: Are we gonna talk about?_**

**_Lloyd: Talk about what?_**

**_Cole: Your voice. It's--_**

**_Zane (changing his voice to a deeper pitch): Lower._**

**_Kai: Sounds like our little ninja is growing up._**

"Well, at least we haven't lost our knacks for being awkward." Kai grinned, getting close to a scarlet red Lloyd, if only to embarrass the poor kid further than the onscreen discussion of how grown up he was.

Zane had returned, finally recovering from the mental breakdown.

**_Nya: Leave him alone. (Sigh) Any word from your mother?_**

**_Lloyd walks to the other corner of the room, a more strategic position to address all of them. But he does answer Nya's question._**

**_Lloyd: Not since she went searching for Master Wu. I don't know where she is._**

**_He looks troubled by this, prompting Cole to step in with some encouragement._**

**_Cole: She'll come back, Lloyd, and so will Wu._**

**_Lloyd: Not everyone comes back, Cole. But that isn't why I called you here. I called you because of this._**

"Wow… He's..." Nya didn't know how to finish.

"Mature." Zane substituted. "May I ask how he has grown so much in two years?"

"In a few months from your own time, Garmadon will resurrect a grundle to kill you. In order to age and kill the grundle, Lloyd was forced to sacrifice his youth to save you, getting doused in the same tea that returned the grundle to a pile of bones." Hela explained. "He aged physically and mentally."

**_He's revealed to be holding a data pad, which he taps to turn on. He turns it to show them the same symbol seen on the parachute from the beginning of the episode. It's Garmadon's face, underlined by blocky lettering._**

**_Cole: Your father!? Lord Garmadon?_**

**_Lloyd: After poking around, I've learned that it's the symbol to--_**

**_Zane: The Sons of Garmadon. A mysterious criminal syndicate growing in prominence in Ninjago City._**

**_Lloyd: Seventy-two hours ago, they stole a powerful relic from Cyrus Borg. Some Mask--_**

**_Unknown: Not some mask. The Oni Mask._**

**_A man wearing an eyepatch strolls in the room, continuing to explain._**

"I want an eyepatch. Hey Hela, can you get me one?"

"How would you even put on right now, Jay? With your tongue?'

**_Unknown: There are only three in existance._**

**_Jay: Woah, I'm confused! How can there be three masks, when you said it's the only mask?_**

**_Nya: Not only, Jay. Oni._**

**_Zane: The Oni are said to be all powerful beings, Demon that predate Ninjago._**

**_Unknown: Each mask embodies one of the three Oni warlords. If all three masks are united, whomever owns them will wield tremendous power._**

**_"I guess we all know where this is going." Zane states dryly._**

**_Lloyd points to eyepatch man, prepared to introduce him to the others._**

**_Lloyd: Ninja, this Mr. Hutchins, Master at Arms and Counsel to the royal family. I've asked him here._**

**_Kai: The royal family?_**

**_Hutchins: Apologies if you aren't familiar. They honor their privacy, as they do the safety of Ninjago._**

**_Cole: Let me guess, they have an Oni mask too._**

**_Jay: Two? Now there's two?_**

**_Nya slams a hand over Jay's mouth to keep him from embarrassing himself and possibly her further and preventing him from acting like an idiot. Hutchins continues as if he had said nothing at all._**

**_Hutchins: The emperor will be delivering a public speech tomorrow, and I'm worried the Sons of Garmadon may try to steal the mask. We could use your assistance, that is if you can keep a low profile._**

**_Zane: We are ninja! No one will know we are there._**

**_As if to prove his point, he activates his hologram, losing his titanium appearance for that of his old one._**

**_Lloyd: Just let us know where and when._**

"Well I'd say that Lloyd definitely became the leader." Wu stated with satisfaction. He had noticed how not only the ninja took their cues from Lloyd, but respected him at the same time. It was clear the small Nephew he had taken on his boat was in for some serious maturing.

**_Lloyd bows respectfully, and the scene shifts once more to the palace._**

**_Emperor: As many of you know, my family has kept a private life. We aren't interested in meddling with current affairs._**

**_The camera pans over reporters and journalists, snapping photos at a scene not yet revealed. Lloyd is shown perched on top of a gate as the Emperor continues his speech._**

**_Emperor: But as crime has risen, so has our concern. So it is time to step out of the shadows, and into the light._**

**_The emperor and his family are revealed in highly ornate royal robes. Nya stalks through the crowds, wearing a stylish bikeresque outfit._**

**_Nya: I don't like this one bit. If the royal family likes their privacy, why give such a public speech?_**

**_Jay: I think it's nice. They're reaching out to the people._**

**_Kai: Why all the hate, sis? You just don't like getting gussied up._**

"Yeah, Nya? What's wrong?"

Nya said nothing. She had a suspicion, but this was the future after all.

**_The others are in their gis, higher up and out of eye sight. Cole, Jay, and Kai are on the same rooftop._**

**_Nya: All that gold and glitter is for show. The royal family are figureheads. They don't have any power. What purpose do they have?_**

**_Zane: Their purpose is to be protected, as do all our traditions. I believe master has spotted something of interest._**

**_Indeed Lloyd has spotted something that interested him. This happened to be one of the royals on stage, the younger one._**

"Oh no…" Lloyd's mortified. Crushes in Darkley's were perfect bait for teasing and pranks. He had never had one, but knew of those who did. Now here, he was doing a poor job of keeping his interest inthe princess of Ninjago(!!!!)a secret from the others.

**_Kai: Looks like he's got an eye for the princess._**

**_Jay: I guess green is her favorite color._**

**_Lloyd: You do know I can hear you, right? The emperor is almost finished. Let's just do our job._**

"Nicely handled."

"Thanks, Nya."

**_Emperor: -And always stay united!_**

**_The crowd cheers happily, and Lloyd brings his guard up. Now's the most likely time of attack, and he relays this to the others with an order._**

**_Lloyd: Be on the lookout._**

**_The ninja obediently slip into the defensive, and Lloyd spots a balloon with the SOG banner painted on it._**

**_Lloyd: I see a-_**

**_A popping noise cuts him off, startling him. He spins around and as he tackles the queen and princess down, Hutchins does the same to the emperor. The crowds disperse in panic. Lloyd quickly checks in with the team._**

**_Lloyd: Is the threat clear?_**

**_Nya is shown searching, and she lays eyes on the culprit. Someone had left a string of fire crackers on the ground, the source of the popping._**

**_Nya: Huh. Firecrackers. False alarm._**

"Yeah right." Cole shook his head, wishing he could cross his arms for emphasis.

As Hutchins ushers the royal family inside, Lloyd regroups with the other ninja. Hutchins returns to address Lloyd and the others.

**_Hutchins: You protected the royal family. You have their gratitude. You are invited to be their guests in the palace._**

**_The ninja are visibly excited, prompting Jay to point out how great an honor it is._**

**_Jay: Heh. No one ever gets invited into the palace! Are you sure they meant us?_**

**_Nya: It's just a palace. Once you've seen one, you seen one, you've seen 'em all._**

**_Lloyd: We'd be honored._**

"Lloyd..."

"Yes, Uncle Wu?"

"When this time comes, know I greatly appreciate the fact that you're keeping my ninja from acting like complete fools."

**_The ninja return at night, and Hutchens allows them inside._**

**_Hutchins: Welcome to the royal palace, also known as the palace of secrets._**

**_Kai: Ooh. Why do they call it the Palace of Secrets?_**

**_Hutchins: If I were to tell you that, then it wouldn't be a secret, would it?_**

**_They're all in awe of the palace, looking at the ornate interior._**

**_Jay: Look at that. I already feel royal._**

**_Zane: It's beautiful_**

**_Cole: Yeah, I could get used to living in a place like this._**

**_Lloyd: Well don't. We're only here as guests, then back to protecting Ninjago._**

**_Nya: Huh. Too much gold in my opinion._**

"Wow, Nya, tell us how you really feel why don't you?"

"I think I did, Cole."

**_Hutchins ignores the remark, throwing open two more ornate doors which lead to a massive throne room. The royal family is present, and Hutchins introduces them._**

**_Hutchins: I present to you, the exalted Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, and their daughter, the Jade Princess- Princess Harumi._**

**_They all bow, save Nya, who gets her arm smacked by Lloyd. She quickly follows along, but glares at Lloyd while doing so._**

"Someone's dead."

"Thankyou captain Jay the obvious."

**_Emperor: We are honored by your presence._**

**_Lloyd: The honor is all ours._**

**_Harumi: I have read much about you. Your heroics will surely become legend._**

**_She motions for them to stop bowing, and then addresses each one at a time._**

**_Harumi (cont): Kai-- the hothead who acts without question. Cole-- the rock and foundation of the team. Jay-- the joker whose mouth is as fast as lightning. Zane-- the cold and calculating android._**

**_Zane drops his illusion, and as the others when addressed, bows._**

**_Zane: Nindroid your highness._**

**_Harumi (Cont): And Nya, the girl._**

"What was that?!"

"Calm down Nya… Let's not get too-"

Nya fixed Kai with a burning glare, causing him to whimper and recoil. "J-just forget I said anything."

**_Nya gets visibly startled and irritated at being merely addressed as 'the girl.'_**

**_Harumi (cont): The girl I've wanted to be ever since I first heard about her._**

**_Nya is once again surprised, but appeased by this._**

**_Harumi (cont): With her mastery of water and her skill that could rival any master._**

**_Nya: I like her._**

**_Harumi: And Master Lloyd- the Green Ninja. The youngest but most powerful protector. The Chosen one. I too have lost my parents._**

**_"Awkward… Just what anyone wants to talk about with the royal family."_**

**_Jay lets out a strained laugh, not quite sure to what to say. The royal family is only few feet away, right?_**

**_Harumi (Cont): but we are both not without family._**

**_Jay (turning to the parents): Hmm?_**

**_Empress: We adopted Harumi and raised her as our own._**

**_Emperor: When her parents passed away._**

**_Lloyd: Thank you for inviting us into your home._**

**_Emperor: It wasn't us. It was our daughter._**

**_Empress: And she would like you to stay with us until the threat to our throne is over._**

**_Emperor: These are troubling times, and as long as we have an Oni mask, we fear our lives are in jeopardy._**

**_Harumi: The masks must never be reunited. Please say yes._**

**_All the ninja turn to Lloyd, their leader, waiting for his cue. Lloyd bows._**

**_Lloyd: Then you have our help._**

**_Harumi: Great. Then Mr. Hutchins can show you the palace._**

**_Cole: Yes!_**

**_Hutchins shows them around, taking them through a massive cafeteria with bountiful portions of food._**

**_Hutchins: While you're in our service, you'll have full access to the complimentary royal buffet. Anything you want is at your disposal, exotic fruits, assorted vegetables, scones, and all-you-can-eat cake._**

**_Cole:Uh, thank you, but I gave up sweets. My body is a temple._**

"Okay, what happened to Cole and where's the aliens that abducted him?"

**_Jay: Ever since Master Wu went missing, Cole has been a real party pooper._**

**_Zane: Party pooper?_**

**_Jay (Whispering): I'll explain later._**

"Well I guess our ability to have weird conversations in the most inopportune places has not in the least bit changed."

"We were literally discussing this five minutes ago."

**_Hutchins: The palace is equipped with secret passages to get anywhere fast._**

**_Kai: So that's why they call it the Palace of Secrets._**

**_Hutchins: Yes, but as to the locations of these secret passages, only the royal family knows._**

**_Kai: Sure! You mean like right…_**

**_He pokes around at a bookshelf, then snags a book off quickly._**

**_Kai (Cont): Here?_**

**_Hutchins (When nothing happens): Nope._**

**_Kai: Or here?_**

**_Hutchins: Not there_**

**_Kai continues throwing books off the shelf, much to the horror of the others._**

"And no one's stopping me… why?"

"We enjoy watching you make an idiot of yourself."

**_Kai: Or right here._**

**_Hutchins: No._**

**_Kai: How about here? Here?_**

**_Hutchins: No_**

**_Kai: Or here?_**

**_Hutchins: No._**

**_Kai: Here?_**

**_Hutchins in exhasperation shoots each attempt down with a no. Cole is completely mortified by Jay's behavior, timidly approaching Hutchins._**

**_Cole: Uh, heh heh. We'll clean up after ourselves._**

"Thanks Cole."

"Your welcome, Kai."

**_Hutchins walks away as Nya approaches everyone but Kai._**

**_Nya: Anyone else think there's something a little off about this guy?_**

**_Lloyd: He's holding something back._**

**_Hutchins: And finally the reason for your protection-- The Mask of Deception._**

**_Hutchins reveals the second Oni mask, carefully enclosed in a case._**

**_Kai Uch. A face only a mother could love. Why would anyone want that?_**

**_Lloyd: That's up to us to figure out._**

**_Jay: Just being in the same room with it gives me the heebie-jeebies._**

**_Nya: If this is the mask of deception, what was stolen from Borg industries?_**

**_Hutchins: The Mask of Vengeance_**

**_Cole: And who has the third one?_**

**_Zane: No one knows the location of the Mask of Hatred, but my sensors tell me it won't be lost for long._**

**_Hutchins: Zane is correct. Though no one has found the third mask, it has given the royal family little resolve…_**

**_Lloyd steps away to peer through a cracked divider and spots Harumi working with her makeup. The jade princess takes notice and hides her face, causing Lloyd to get somewhat embarrassed, retreating back to the others_**.

Lloyd goes red when he hears the others snickering. Maybe growing up wasn't gonna be so great after all.

**_Hutchins: For we know dark forces are looking to acquire it, and that's why we need eyes on it at all times._**

**_Kai: Don't worry, we're ninja. We're experts at this kind of thing._**

**_On the rooftop, it's clear the ninja have been patrolling, as Nya approaches Kai after doing her rounds._**

"Wait… Not only am I the master of water, but a ninja now!?"

"**_Yup. You decided to embrace ninja training after discovering your abilities. You're the gray ninja now." Hela explained._**

**_Nya: All clear._**

**_Kai: Here too. Wait. Look._**

**_They turn to see Hutchins walking alone in the courtyard, apparently uneasy and looking for something. However, he hears Nya and Kai when one of the causes the roof to creak. Hutchins regains his composure and backtracks inside._**

**_Nya: Who's watching who?_**

**_Jay can be found at the buffet table, stuffing his face full of food. He turns to Cole, who's watching with an unreadable look on his face._**

**_Jay: Are you sure you don't want any? This cake is delicious!_**

**_Cole looks seriously tempted, before groaning in frustration._**

**_Cole: Ah. My body is a temple._**

"Take the cake, Future me! We all know I want it!"

**_Jay: Well, the buffet is clear of any threats, and they're out of bologna._**

**_Zane: Can we discuss now what is a party pooper?_**

**_Cole: Uch. Jay's upset I'm the responsible one. With Master Wu gone, someone has to keep us in check._**

**_Zane: In that case, you are correct. You are responsible. It is nice to have a pooper at the party._**

"Zane, we clearly need to turn you humor switch back on."

**_Jay cackles at the joke, though it is not meant as one. Meanwhile, Lloyd approaches the Oni mask._**

**_Lloyd: So, you're the mask of deception_**.

"What, should it be talking back?"

Lloyd just shrugs at the master of Ice, though it can't be seen.

**_Glass breaking causes him to whip around. He approaches the room he had seen Harumi in earlier, believing she may be in trouble._**

**_Lloyd (cont): Princess? Princess Harumi?_**

**_He opens the dividing doors, peering into the darkness._**

**_Lloyd: Are you there?_**

**_He gasps when he sees the room somewhat in shambles, the window open and letting in the breeze. The episode ends as he stands there in shock._**

As the screen world goes dark, they all share a look. "Is that it?" Cole demands curtly. "You're just sending us home after that? What happens next?"

"You don't want to know..." Hela warns.

"Yeah, we do actually!" Kai replies, just as pationately as he had about coming in the first place. Hela studied their faces before shrugging.

"Buckle up boys and girl. We have a long tale ahead of us."

* * *

**WELL GUYS... Some of you may remember a react fic I did a long time ago, but due to time constraints was forced to abandon. If I still had the rights to it, I probably would have continued it; however, I do not.****This being said, my life has finally gotten quiet, so I'm going to give it my darnest to finish this one. It may take a while, but I'll certainly try.****I hope to span season 8 and 9, so Stay tuned. -Evelyn**


End file.
